


All you need to do...

by EliottMoon



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Female De Sardet - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliottMoon/pseuds/EliottMoon
Summary: A lot of things go through De Sardet's mind at the end of the story. In the end, there was never really a choice for her.Just a short story about the hard decision De Sardet has to make at the Sanctuary. Spoilers for the ending of the game, of course.





	All you need to do...

She watches the enraged nadaig move back on Constantin’s order. She knows she has made the creature snap, get enraged enough to ignore the command of only restraining. And Constantin…  
“I do not desire your death… I am sorry.” Hold them back, but do not kill her for anything in the world. She rips off the leather gloves that got singed from the nadaig’s attack, freeing her hands.  
„Why? Why have you done this?“ she asks imploringly, her chest tight that it’s hard to breathe. Oh, Constantin… Constantin looks at her, the signs of mania she has seen in him last time are all gone. He looks more serious than ever.  
“But for you. For us,” he says, his voice strong and so urgent. “So that we may live free at last!” Free? Has she ever been free in her life? Has he? But does it matter when there are other lives in danger? When the cost of freedom would be so high? Is Constantin really willing to pay it?  
“This makes no sense! Constantin, it’s madness!” And Constantin talks, telling her of the how the rotten the world and its people are. She thinks back on hours spent appeasing everyone, only to be stabbed in her back again and again. The people of the “old world” always ready with an insult, knife, sweet poison in their words or poured into drinks… The people who manipulate others, disregarding lives like worn clothes… The people who poisoned Constantin with the Malichor to…what ending? What could his death bring them? What havoc would Constantin’s death wreak on the alliances… on her?  
En on míl frichtimen speaks, calling on her ancestry linking her to this very island, demanding obedience based on a mother she does not remember. She feels her chest, her heart ache, squeeze tightly and she gasps for breath. She did all she could. She brought all the factions on Tír Fradí here. She made Hikmet and San Mattheus cease their fighting to come here, she made the Coin Guard do the honourable thing, she begged the Nauts and she persuaded the natives to let them here. And here she stands, in front of her cousin. Alone. Always alone. Even on the continent, at her uncle’s court it has always been the same. Her and Constantin, together, alone against all others. When he was a disappointing heir to his father and she a daughter of the princess of a different court, her face marked by a mark evoking feral nature and wilderness, everyone kept away.   
“All you have to do is to bind yourself, here, with me. And we will be gods together…forever,” Constantin says, his face open and honest, his voice soft as he hands her his dagger, the cold steel sharp. She…she should take it and ram it into his heart, the heart that has betrayed the Congregation, their allies…her. He kept her in the dark for whatever reason and that made her heart ache. And all the others gave her no choice but to come up with a plan to stop him.  
So here she stands, her Constantin open and vulnerable in front of her, holding out his hand to her. She grips the dagger tight. How can she make a decision like this? What cruel fate has she been given to choose to condemn the world or to kill the one who is her world? She turns the way that she came from. She remembers the island she explored, the people she met. Her travelling companions. She thinks of Kurt who still fondly calls her Green Blood, she thinks of Síora who wanted to be by the side of her carants, Petrus, almost a fatherly figure to her, Aphra…they aren’t awfully close, but she loves her just like all of them. And Vasco. The wild, strong Naut… The gentle man who calls her his tempest.   
Constantin’s mouth purses, his jaw tight as he pieces together what she’s thinking of.  
“My fair cousin, always thinking of others. You can…keep your Naut. He will not be harmed, I swear to you,” he says. She hears the way he utters the word Naut, a deep fury and dislike towards Vasco. Why? The captain has never done anything to hurt Constantin. If it wasn’t foolish, she’d even call it jealousy. And yet… “I would not hurt you by taking away the one you love,” he smiles softly. She shakes her head. No. She must destroy Constantin to be able to return to Vasco. If she…if she doesn’t… she can no more keep Vasco than she can keep the sea from movement.   
“Constantin,” she keens, his name slipping from her tongue as easily as ever, her lips caressing each syllable.   
“Cousin…please. Trust me as I have always trusted you.” She closes her eyes, gripping the dagger tight and lifts it in the air. She knows what she has to do now. Then again, was it ever a choice?   
She sees the blood first, the pain coming just slowly after, as she looks at her bleeding palm, the soft skin pale against the deep red of the blood. Constantin gives her a soft smile as he offers his already bleeding hand to her.  
“Come…trust me.” They grip each other and Constantin brings her closer, hugging her firmly. “You won’t regret it, cousin.” She lets out a shaky breath before letting her head fall, hiding in his embrace. For once he is the one who keeps her safe, holding her together, so she doesn’t come apart. And for the first time in…ever, she lets go of all the responsibilities, her ties, the denial of her feelings for him…everything. It’s just him and her, just as it should be. Together. Forever.   
The world goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings - and felt a lot of pain - after finishing my play-through of Greedfall and they wouldn't leave me alone until I put them "on paper".  
I will probably play it again and I think I'll end up the same anyway, because...well, it's Constantin. I just love him. And I've listening to videos on YouTube, just enjoying the way he speaks, especially his saying "Cousin", "Do not kill her for anything in the world", "Come, trust me" and such. 
> 
> And to me, the story really had the incestuous leanings (not really, since they are not actual cousins) from the beginning through all of their interactions and it just really hit me and the idea that I should actually kill the person I spent half the story protecting? Yeah, that was a no go. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it.


End file.
